Haldirs Näschen
by Yamica
Summary: Ein einschneidendes Ereignis beeinflusst Haldirs ganzes Leben. Super sappy, noch niedlicher geht's nicht. FERTIG!
1. Ein neues gefühl

Emsige Elben die vor ihm hin und her eilten und ihn schon mal zurück scheuchten ließen Haldirs Blick unweigerlich unsicher werden. Hie und da sah er einem der Elben hinter her, doch schnell richtete sich sein Blick wieder auf die große, zweiteilige Flügeltür vor sich. Sie schien so endlos groß und er so unendlich klein. Wieder musste er einen Schritt zurück weichen, als die Tür einen Spalt weit aufging und eine Elbin daraus hinaus stürmte. Doch ehe Haldir einen Blick ins Innere erhaschen konnte, klappte die Tür wieder zu. Aber er hatte das Stöhnen und Wimmern daraus vernommen und nun wurde er immer kribbeliger. Zur Unsicherheit kam nun erst noch Sorge hinzu, dann als er einen spitzen Schrei aus dem Innern des Raumes vernahm auch Angst. Er verkrampfte seine Finger in einen Zipfel seiner Tunika und biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe. Was ging da drin bloß vor? Warum musste ein Elb solche Schmerzen erdulden, dass er sogar schrie?! Fragen die sich Haldir nicht selber beantworten konnte und das machte ihm zu schaffen. Unruhig begann er von einem auf den anderen Fuß zu treten. Wieder schrie im Innern des Zimmers jemand gepeinigt auf. Diesmal schien es gar nicht mehr enden zu wollen. Erschrocken knallte Haldir an die Wand hinter sich. Er hielt den Atem an und sah zu, wie zwei Elbinen an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer eilten. Schnell war er wieder völlig allein auf dem langen Korridor, der mit einem Mal dunkel und bedrohlich wirkte. Haldir begann unweigerlich zu zittern und er umarmte sich selber, während langsam aber unaufhaltsam salzige Tränen ihren Weg über seine Wangen bahnten. Bei jedem erneuten Schrei den er hörte, zuckte der Elb erneut zusammen bis alles mit einem Mal einer gespenstigen Ruhe wich. Nun liefen die Tränen bereits ungehindert und als die Tür endlich wieder auf ging und sich diesmal nicht sofort wieder schloss, konnte Haldir es kaum fassen.  
  
Mit bedächtigen Schritten kam Celeborn auf ihn zu. Sein Gesicht ernst und blass, doch als er Haldir erblickte, erschien ein warmes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Haldir blickte ihn aus großen, verschleierten Augen an. "Was...ist?", piepste er unsicher.  
  
Celeborn trat nun vor ihn und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. Sicher umfasste er die Hüften des Elben und hob ihn hoch. "Alles in Ordnung......komm schauen!!"  
  
Schniefend klammerte sich Haldir an seinen Vater, der den kleinen, gerade mal 16Jahre alten Elbenjungen tröstend an sich drückte. "Wirklich...wirklich alles in Ordnung Ada? Warum...warum......"  
  
"Hey, hey, nicht mehr weinen kleiner Mann. Sie doch.....! Deiner Mutter geht es gut!" Celeborn trat mit Haldir auf dem Arm ans Bett seiner Gemahlin, die erschöpft zu den beiden hochsah. Ein paar Haarsträhnen klebten noch an ihrer Stirn, doch sie lächelte. "Hallo Spätzchen....", flüsterte sie, heiser wohl noch durch das Schreien.  
  
Haldir blickte sie besorgt an. "Geht's dir gut?", wollte er wissen und streckte den Hals, da er kaum etwas sehen konnte. Sein Vater tat ihm den Gefallen und trat näher ans Bett. Vorsichtig setzte er ihn dann neben Galadriel auf die Bettdecke und nachdem seine Mutter Haldir über die verweinten Wangen gestreichelt hatte, packte den kleinen Elben die Neugierde und er kniete sich auf, um über seine Mutter zur anderen Seite zu blicken. Erst zeiget sein Gesichtchen Erstaunen, dann begann Haldir zu strahlen. Er quietschte leise und streckte eine Hand nach den beiden winzig kleine, völlig identisch scheinenden Elbenbabys aus, die in eine Decke gewickelt an Galadriels Seite schliefen.  
  
Die Herrin des Waldes lächelte glücklich, auch wenn sie völlig ausgelaugt und erschöpft von der Geburt der Zwillinge war. Auch Celeborn beugte sich nun über seine Frau und betrachtete die beiden neuen Wesen mit einem andächtigen Lächeln. "Das sind deine beiden neuen, kleinen Brüder Haldir. Pass gut auf sie auf, ja?"  
  
Haldir nickte übereifrig. "Sie sind sooo klein!", meinte er ehrfürchtig, was seinen Eltern leises Lachen entlockte. "Das warst du auch einmal!", erklärte ihm Galadriel. "Auch du warst einmal so klein Wie Rumil und Orophin!"  
  
Sofort flog Haldirs Kopf herum und er blickte seine Mutter fragend an. "Rumil? Und Orophin? Wer ist wer? Sie sehen beide völlig gleich aus....woran soll ich sie denn unterscheiden?" Schon wollte Haldir der Mut verlassen, doch Celeborn setzte sich neben ihn auf den Bettrand und deutete auf eins der Baby. "Das ist Rumil! Er ist ein paar Minuten vor Orophin zu Welt gekommen und der Größere von beiden. Orophin ist etwas kleiner, aber auch er wird einmal ein großer, starker Elb, wenn du gut auf ihn acht gibst! Tust du das für uns?"  
  
"So wie Denaduil und Cedriel auf mich?!"  
  
"Genau so", lächelte Celeborn und strich Haldir über den Rücken. Der junge Elb war gänzlich in die Betrachtung der beiden jüngsten Familienmitglieder versunken und merkte noch nicht einmal dass er herzhaft gähnte.  
  
Galadriel nickte ihrem Mann schließlich zu, der Haldir wieder hoch hob. "Nun aber ab ins Bett junger Mann! Du hast bestimmt noch nichts geschlafen diese Nacht!", meinte Celeborn liebevoll tadelnd und Haldir blinzelte ihn nur wie zur Bestätigung müde an.  
  
Celeborn brachte seinen nun nicht mehr jüngsten Spross in dessen Zimmer und legte den schon halb eingeschlafenen Haldir auf dessen Bett. Behutsam zog er ihn aus und steckte ihn in seinen Pyjama. Von all dem schien Haldir kaum was mit zu bekommen. Lediglich als Celeborn gehen wollte, krallte er sich an die Hand seines Vaters. Wortlos sah er ihn aus schimmernden Augen an, bis Celeborn die Hasenpuppe vom Boden hochhob und Haldir in den Arm legte. Erst jetzt lies der Junge los und kuschelte sich an seinen stoffigen Bettgefährten.  
  
All zu lange schlief Haldir dann allerdings nicht in seinem Bett. Keine drei Stunden später tapste er auf nackten Füssen durch die nun dunklen Korridore hin zum Schlafgemach seiner Eltern. Lautlos schlich er sich hinein und erblickte seine Eltern schlafend im Bett, daneben eine große Wiege in der die Zwillinge friedlich schliefen. Ganz vorsichtig kletterte Haldir am Bettende unter die Decke und robbte dann nach oben zwischen seien Eltern. Zu dumm nur, dass der Kleine just in dem Moment niesen musste und egal wie leise er war, nun waren seine Eltern beide wach.  
  
Celeborn hob die Decke an und sah darunter. "Liebling ich glaub da ist ein verwaister Elb auf der Suche nach Wärme zu uns gekrochen!", meinte er lächelnd und Haldir kroch gänzlich nach oben, bis sein Näschen mit der Nase seines Vaters zusammen stieß!  
  
Haldir blinzelte seinen Vater an und zog ein mitleiderregendes Gesicht. "Will bei euch schlafen! Darf ich?! Darf ich?!"  
  
Celeborn blickte hinüber zu Galadriel, die die Unterhaltung schweigend mitverfolgt hatte. Doch just in dem Moment als sie etwas sagen wollte, begann eines der Babys zu schreien, worauf sein Zwilling natürlich ebenfalls mit einstimmte. Sofort war die Elbenfrau bei den beiden und nahm sie hoch. Rumil reichte sie an ihren Mann weiter, der den kleinen Schreihals vorsichtig in den Arm nahm und leicht hin und her wiegte. Neugierig guckte Haldir ihm dabei und war erstaunt wie wenig es braucht, dass die Kleinen aufhörten zu schreien.  
  
Allerdings erlebte Haldir auch, wie es wenig es brauchte, damit die beiden anfingen zu schreien. Sie schrieen immer und über all, sogar bei unpassenden Gelegenheiten und jedes Mal liessen seine Eltern Pflichten, Pflichten sein und kümmerten sich um die Baby. Es war schwer für Haldir sich vorzustellen, dass er auch einmal ein so unartiger Elb gewesen war.  
  
Und was Haldir auch überhaupt nicht mehr gefiel, war dass er nun nicht mehr die Nummer ein zu sein schien. Galadriel gab sich zwar Mühe ihn so oft wie möglich bei der Babypflege dabei zu haben, doch hie und da war er einfach zu neugierig und störte sie bei der Arbeit, so dass sie ihn zum Spielen nach draussen oder auf sein Zimmer schickte. Das unabwendbare geschah und in Haldir wuchs ein neues Gefühl heran, dass die Liebe für seine beiden Brüderchen beinahe überwog: Eifersucht!!  
  
Galadriel sah es zwar, wusste was in ihrem Sohn vorging und sie musste Celeborn nun recht geben, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, nur 15 Jahre zu warten bis hin zu neuen Kindern. Der Abstand zwischen Haldir und seinen älteren Geschwistern war mehr als doppelt so gross, wie der zu den Zwillingen.  
  
Aber Haldirs Eifersucht artete zum Glück nicht aus, immerhin war er ein Elb und Elben konnten sich beherrschen. Auch hasste er Rumil und Orophin nicht. Im Gegenteil. Die beiden waren zu süss, als dass man sie nicht mehr lieb haben konnte, aber Haldir begann daran zu zweifeln, dass seine Eltern ihn überhaupt noch haben wollten. Vielleicht musste er ihnen erst zeigen was sie verloren, wenn er nicht mehr da war.  
  
In der folgenden Nacht setzte der kleine Haldir seinen Plan in die Tat um. Er packte seinen Stoffhasen, seinen Pyjama, so wie zwei Äpfel und ein paar Süssigkeiten in einen kleinen Lederbeute und schlich sich aus dem Palast. Sollten die doch zusehen wie sie ohne ihn klar kamen. 


	2. Folgenschwerer Entschluss

Mit einem vollkommen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, wie ihn in dem Alter nur ein Elb haben konnte, marschierte Haldir schnurstracks aus Caras Galadhon hinaus. Er war wild entschlossen nicht mehr umzukehren und nicht zurück zu blicken. Doch dann, mit jedem Meter den er weiter ging, nahm dieser Entschluss ab und die Schritte des Elben wurden zaghafter. Der Wald um ihn herum schien sich verändert zu haben. War zuvor im goldenen Wald selbst bei Nacht noch alles hell und freundlich, so wurden die Bäume nun immer dunkler. Die Schatten wurden länger und die Geräusche der Waldbewohner nahm so stark an Lautstärke zu, dass Haldir sich die Ohren zu halten musste und sich ängstlich zusammenkauerte. Als unvermittelt irgend ein Tier an ihm vorbei aus dem Dickicht preschte, schrie Haldir erschrocken auf und lief los. Er sah trotz seiner Elbenaugen kaum wohin ihn seine Füsse trugen, blind hastete er durch das Gebüsch, spürte wie ihm kleine Zweige ins Gesicht schlugen und ein kleiner Dorn eine Schramme in seine Wange riss. Schliesslich fiel der kleine Elbenjunge hin, eine Baumwurzel hatte seine Flucht gestoppt! Zitternd und wimmernd zog sich Haldir zusammen und krabbelte zum nächst besten Baumstamm und kauerte sich dort zwischen die grossen Wurzeln. Sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich allmählich wieder und auch sein Atem wurde ruhiger. Nur das Zittern konnte er nicht abstellen. Kein Wunder, denn nun war es bitterkalt wie ihm schien. Er war nassgeschwitzt durch seine kopflose Flucht und nun erschien das kleinste Lüftlein wie eisiger Wind. Bibbernd und den Tränen nah zog Haldir seinen Stoffhasen aus dem kleinen Beutel und drückte ihn an sich, lies sich von dem vertrauten Duft, der an dem Spielzeug hing etwas beruhigen. Doch auch wenn der Hase etwas Vertrautheit mit sich brachte, so konnte er doch nicht das Heulen, Knurren, Quieken und Fiepen der Wildtiere, so wie das Rauschen und Stöhnen der Bäume von Haldirs empfindlichen Ohren fern halten. Bei jedem erneuten Geräusch schreckte Haldir zusammen bis irgendwann wirklich die ersten dicken Tränen seine fest zusammen gekniffenen Augen verliessen. Irgendwie war einfach nicht so gelaufen wie es hätte laufen sollen. Wütend über sich selbst zog Haldir sein laufendes Näschen hoch und versuchte sich dazu zu zwingen mit dem Weinen aufzuhören. Er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr! In seinem Alter durften Elben doch nicht mehr weinen! Doch so sehr er sich das auch einzureden versuchte, die Tränen versiegten nicht. Schliesslich vergrub er sein Gesicht zwischen den Knien. Von überall her hatte er das Gefühl würden die Tiere auf ihn zu kommen. Grosse Tiere! Böse Tiere! Tiere die ihn bestimmt fressen wollten! Die nur darauf gewartet hatten, dass ein kleiner Elb nachts draussen alleine herum lief. Schliesslich stampfte genau vor ihm etwas auf und Haldir schrie panisch auf und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Doch alles was er sah waren drei riesige, unförmige Schatten die direkt vor ihm standen und stampften und schnaubten, ihm warmen Atem ins Gesicht bliesen. Wieder begann Haldir zu weinen. Diesmal wirklich nur aus Angst und klammerte sich verzweifelt an sein Stofftier. "Nicht!", wimmerte er. "Geht weg! Bitte fresst mich nicht!" Einer der Schatten bewegte sich und dann löste sich ein Teil des Schattens und kam auf Haldir zu. Die blauen Augen wurden immer grösser, versuchten irgend etwas anderes ausser Schemen zu erkennen. Mit einem Mal ging ein Licht direkt vor ihm an und er blickte in das besorgte Gesicht Celeborn. Weinen warf sich Haldir seinem Vater in die Arme, der seinen Kleinen sofort fest an sich drückte. "Haldir...was machst du nur für Sachen?!", lächelte er sanft und reichte die angezündete Fackel an einen seiner Begleiter, der sich nun im Licht als Cedriel, einen von Haldirs älteren Brüder, heraus stellte. Nach wie vor Schluchzend klammerte sich Haldir an seinen Vater und sniefte und hustete kaum verständlich wie leid es ihm tat und dass er jede Strafe akzeptieren würde, die man ihm auferlegte, wenn er nur wieder nach Hause durfte. Unweigerlich drückte Celeborn den kleinen Elben fester an sich und strich ihm beruhigend über den blonden, zerzausten Haarschopf. "Pschh, pschhhht.ist schon gut Haldir..alles in Ordnung! Niemand wird dich bestrafen! Wir reiten jetzt nach Hause und dann musst du erst einmal zu deiner Mutter. Die macht sich nämlich grosse Sorgen um dich."  
  
Wieder sniefte Haldir und hustete was das Zeug hielt, versuchte aber dennoch seinen Vater an zu blicken. "Aber.aber.sie.sie..sie braucht mich doch gar nicht.Sie.sie.sie hat doch die Zwillinge! Niemand braucht mich mehr!!" Erschüttert über die Gedanken seines kleinen Sohnes schüttelte Celeborn einen Augenblick stumm den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder fasste. "Nicht doch Haldir! Wir lieben dich doch genau so wie auch die Zwillinge und brauchen dich genau so doll wie sie!!"  
  
"Aber...ihr.ihr habt gar keine Zeit mehr..ich bin doch nur..nur lästig!" Haldir begann nun vermehrt keuchend zu husten, was seinen Vater dazu veranlasste sich mit Haldir auf dem Arm wieder auf sein Pferd zu schwingen. Cedriel reichte ihm eine Decke, die Celeborn fürsorglich um Haldir wickelte. Der hatte sich langsam beruhigt und schnuffelte leise vor sich hin und hustete hie und da mal besorgniserregend. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Elben Caras Galadhon wieder erreicht hatten. Haldir war mit seinen doch noch recht kurzen Beinen nicht sehr weit gekommen, da er teilweise fast im Kreis gerannt war. Dennoch war Celeborn erleichtert, als endlich die hellen Lichter vor ihnen auftauchten, denn Sorge um seinen Sohn taten sich in im breit. Zwar hiess es das Elben nicht krank wurden, was so weit ja auch nicht ganz falsch war. Doch die Menschen vergassen in ihren Erzählungen gerne die Tatsachen, dass auch Elben erst einmal ein derart starkes Immunsystem erst entwickeln mussten. Und Haldir war noch ein Kleinkind, vergleichbar mit einem fünfjährigen Menschenkind. Noch war seine Abwehr nicht die Beste und sehr gut hatte ihm wohl die kühle Luft in der Nacht nicht getan.  
  
Kaum angekommen stieg Celeborn schnell von seinem Pferd und brachte Haldir in den Palast. Der Kleine brauchte nun schnellstens trockene Kleider und ein warmes bett, ebenso wie eine Tasse mit heissem Tee.  
  
Haldir sah ziemlich kläglich aus, aber er klammerte sich mit all seiner verbleibenden Kraft an seinen Vater und hielt auch den Stoffhasen fest an sich gedrückt. "Tut mir leid ada. Dass...dass wollte ich nicht! Wirklich nicht! Jetzt hab ihr mich sicher erst recht nicht mehr lieb und...." Haldir zog immer wieder sein Näschen hoch, doch schon flossen wieder die ersten Tränen über seine heissen Wangen.  
  
Als Celeborn mit Haldir auf dem Arm den Gang betrat auf dem sich die Gemächer der königlichen Familienmitglieder befanden, kam ihnen Galadriel entgegen.  
  
In diesem Moment war sie einmal mehr nicht mehr die Herrin des Waldes. Keine Elbenkönigin, vor der alle ehrfurchtsvoll zurückwichen, sondern einfach nur eine besorgte Mutter, die ihrem Mann ihr Kind abnahm, dass sich noch immer weinend nun auch an seine Mutter kuschelte.  
  
Galadriel nahm den völlig fertigen Jungelben mit in ihr Schlafgemach und legte ihn behutsam ins Bett. Allmählich beruhigte sich Haldir wieder und kuschelte sich nur noch leise wimmernd ins Kissen. Vorsichtig zog ihm seine Mutter die nassen Leggins und die feuchte Tunika aus.  
  
Schweigend reichte ihr Celeborn ein Tuch, womit sie Haldir abtrocknete und anschliessend wurde der kleine in seinen Schlafanzug gesteckt und eine zusätzliche Decke über ihn gelegt.  
  
Haldir war nun ganz still und schlief, wenn auch reichlich unruhig. Sein Wangen glühten und selbst im Schlaf zog er sein Näschen immer wieder hoch. Bald aber war sie dann doch völlig verstopft und Haldir musste durch den leicht geöffneten Mund atmen.  
  
In dieser Nacht fanden seine Eltern keinen Schlaf mehr. Haldir schlief zwar, aber sehr unruhig und auch am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich noch sehr heiss an, so dass Galadriel in erst einmal mit lauwarmem Wasser abwusch und ihn in einen frischen Pyjama stecke.  
  
Danach zog sie ihm in Essigwasser getränkte Söckchen über und wickelte trockene Tücher um seine Beine. Nun hiess es erst mal abwarten ob das nun das Fieber senken würde, welches den Elbenprinzen heimgesucht hatte. 


	3. Grosser Bruder

Die Nacht schien sich endlos dahin zu ziehen. Sowohl Galadriel wie auch Celeborn wachten an der Seite ihres kranken Kindes. Allmählich wurde Haldirs Schlaf ruhiger, je mehr das Fieber sank. Bald schon schlief er seitlich zusammen gerollt, mit geschlossenen Augen. Seine Mutter strich ihm immerzu sanft durch das feine, weiche Haar, löste die kleinen Zöpfchen daraus und kämmte die Haare schließlich mit den Fingern wieder ordentlich.  
  
Haldir genoss selbst im Schlaf noch die zärtliche Zuwendung und kuschelte sich selig an Galadriels Seite. Derweilen kümmerte sich Celeborn um einen der aufgewachten Zwillinge. Schnell hatte sich Rumil wieder beruhigt und blubberte still vor sich hin, so dass ihn sein Vater bald wieder in die Wiege zu Orophin legte. Dann legte er sich wieder ins eheliche Bett zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn. Sanft legte er seine Stirn an Haldirs und schloss die Augen einen Moment.  
  
"Das Fieber ist gesunken. Bald wird er sich erholen können. Aber danach müssen wir mit ihm reden", meinte er schließlich zu seiner Gemahlin.  
  
Galadriel nickte, wusste dass es unumgänglich war, wollten sie Haldir wieder glücklich sehen.  
  
Als Haldir schließlich am Morgen verschlafen blinzelte fand er sich eingebettet zwischen seinen Eltern wieder, die ihn beide liebevoll anlächelten. Schon packte den kleinen Elben ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen und seine Unterlippe begann leicht zu ruckeln.  
  
Sofort legte ihm Galadriel eine Hand an die Wange. "Nicht doch Haldir. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du brauchst nicht weinen."  
  
"Aber.aber..ich bin doch..ihr seit doch sicher.."  
  
Galadriel schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. "Wir sind dir nicht böse Haldir. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Wir haben einfach über die Ankunft der Zwillinge vergessen dass du noch nicht so alt bist wie es deine großen Brüder waren als du uns geschenkt wurdest."  
  
Haldir guckte erst seine Mutter, dann seinen Vater aus großen, blauen Augen an, schien von zweiterem eine Bestätigung für die Worte seiner Mutter zu erwarten. Und Celeborn enttäuschte ihn nicht, sondern nickte zustimmend. "Von nun an sollst du nicht mehr außen vor stehen, sondern dich auch um die Zwillinge kümmern. Traust du dir das zu?" Celeborn strich Haldir sanft über den Kopf, lächelte als die Kinderaugen zu leuchten begannen. Gleich darauf aber überkam Haldir ein beängstigender Hustenanfall, erinnerte die erwachsenen Elben wieder daran, dass er noch nicht wieder ganz auf den Beinen war.  
  
"Aber erst musst du gesund werden. Damit du auch auf Rumil und Orophin aufpassen kannst, ja?" Galadriel zog die Decke wieder über Haldirs Schulter und küsste ihn sachte auf die noch immer etwas erhitzte Stirn. Der Kleine blinzelte nur und nickte. Dann kuschelte er sich wieder in die Kissen und an den warmen Leib seiner Mutter.  
  
Glücklich lächelte Galadriel ihren Mann an, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst. "Ich hoffe wir überfordern ihn nicht damit."  
  
"Bestimmt nicht....er ist doch schon...'groß' wie er immer sagt."  
  
"Wir werden sehen...."  
  
~*~  
  
Drei Tage später taten sie das dann allesamt gemeinsam. Und Haldir war mit Feuereifer dabei. Fläschchen hier, Fläschchen da, aber niemals zugeben, dass beide Zwillinge gleichzeitig etwas schwer auf ihm lasteten und er fast in der Matratze des Bettes auf dem er saß versank. Plaudern, spielen, alles wunderbar, aber dann kam das was nun mal nach all zu viel guter Milch eben kam.  
  
Haldir rümpfte entsetzt die Nase. "Iiiieh, das stinkt......" Sprach es und wollte abhauen, als es ums Windelwechseln ging. Doch seine Mutter blieb hart. "Hier geblieben junger Elb. Wenn helfen dann richtig...."  
  
"Aber Mama..."  
  
"Kein Aber...." Haldir verschränkte die Arme und stand danach trotzig neben Galadriel. "Ich hab bestimmt nie so gestunken"; behauptete er nach einer Weile. "Doch hast du....", lachte seine Mutter und hob den fertig gewickelten Rumil vom Tisch, um ihn Haldir zu geben. Der sah seinen kleinen Bruder skeptisch an, während Galadriel Orophin wickelte.  
  
"Hey, kleiner Stinker..."; meinte er und Rumil quietschte vergnügt und grabschte nach Haldirs Näschen. "Ne, lass das mal, die ist schon genug von dir und Orophin traktiert worden..." Eben jener war nun auch fertig gewickelt worden und Haldir sah sich wieder mit beiden Zwillingen konfrontiert. "Wisst ihr was...ich hör auf mir selber leid zu tun....ihr zwei seit zwar Stinker, aber irgendwie mach ich aus euch schon ganz passable Elben."  
  
Galadriel lachte bei den so ernst gesprochenen Worten ihres Sohnes, der mit den beiden Baby davon dackelte und sich mit ihnen auf ihre Spieldecke verzog.   
  
Einige Jahrzehnte später  
  
Haldir stand auf einem riesigen Mallornbaum und blickte in den Sonnenuntergang. Die Ruhe hatte sich wunderbar in ihm ausgebreitet. Langsam drehte er sich um, als er nahezu lautlose Schritte auf dem Waldboden ausmachte. Er blickte nach unten, erwartete seinen jüngsten Bruder, der ihn ablösen sollte, doch im nächsten Moment durchbrach ein höllischer Schrei die Stille, etwas silbriges mit blonden Haaren kam heran geflogen und prallte gegen ihn. Kurz zuvor hatte er von unten noch den Warnruf Orophins gehört, aber zu spät realisiert was 'Rumil-Flug' zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Nun wusste es Haldir, der flach auf dem Rucken auf dem leicht feuchten Waldboden lag und ein doch nicht zu verkennendes Gewicht auf seinem Bauch verspürte. Er blinzelte und blickte geradewegs in Rumils strahlendes Gesicht.  
  
"Oh nein....was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"  
  
Orophin kam herbei gelaufen und trat neben die zwei. "Alles okay...." Haldir nickte, knickte aber um, als der Kleine ihn gar nicht beachtete, sondern lediglich Rumil zu sich hoch zog.  
  
"Ich liebe euch auch...", knurrte Haldir und erhob sich, klopfte sich Staub und Blättchen aus den Kleidern, während ihn die Zwillinge verwirrt ansahen.  
  
"Oh, eh...Haldir....alles klar?", wollten die Zwei wissen.  
  
"Sicher.....aber irgendwie hab ich langsam Zweifel dass aus euch jemals echte Elben werden.....ihr werdet euch nie ändern!!" Er konnte nur noch die Augen verdrehen, als die Zwillinge ihn flankierten, sich ankuschelten und ihn auf die Wange küssten. "Haben dich doch lieb großer Bruder!" 


End file.
